


Waxing crescent

by AndromedaSmith



Series: Starstruck: Karamel One-Shots [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Fluff, Missing Scene, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-28
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:29:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25561348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AndromedaSmith/pseuds/AndromedaSmith
Summary: A quiet (pre?)-Karamel moment after Lena’s party.
Relationships: Kara Danvers & Mon-El, Kara Danvers/Mon-El
Series: Starstruck: Karamel One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1852360
Comments: 10
Kudos: 33





	Waxing crescent

**Author's Note:**

> Set near the end of 2x05.

Parties on Daxam never ended quite like _that_.

Supergirl shot up into the sky. The partygoers began to disperse as the criminals were carted away. Servants started to clean up the mess from the fight.

Mon-El’s head swam. He’d seen Kara in action as Supergirl when she captured him, and then in the DEO, but in battle—that was something else. There was shouting and screaming and she’d just appeared like an avenging angel. It was hard to reconcile the pretty girl who’d been dancing in his arms with the cape-wearing hero. As Supergirl, she was fire and steel. It was hard not to be impressed.

What did that mean for his life here? He had some of those same powers. But getting shot on a regular basis didn’t seem like a lot of fun.

He looked around to see that Kara Danvers had returned. Hair piled on her head, glasses perched on her nose, but how could these people not see that this was the same person who just a few minutes ago had been flying around lasering things with her eyes? She spoke briefly with Lena, hugged Winn and James. Smiling that brilliant and slightly goofy smile while scanning the crowd like any curious reporter.

Mon-El had returned to brushing at the burn mark on his shirt when Kara found him. He caught the faint scent of her perfume as she came up behind him. Even _that_ was the same as Supergirl’s. She rounded on him.

“What happened to you?! I told you not to do anything!” Her blue eyes flashed.

“I knew you were going to yell at me again,” he groaned.

“I’m not…” she lowered her voice “... I’m not yelling at you because I’m mad. Are you okay? What happened?”

“I got shot by those … whatever those weapons were. And then thrown through a pile of glasses. But I’m fine,” he said, incredulously. “How do you get used to that?”

A brief look of relief crossed Kara’s face, followed by her brows knitting with concern. “You’re fine, but your clothes aren’t,” she hissed. “You need to get out of here before people notice the burn mark and wonder why you’re not hurt!”

“Right, secret identity,” he nodded and pushed his glasses up to the bridge of his nose. “Another thing to get used to.” 

Taking hold of his bicep, she marched him around a corner of the building, heels clicking. To anyone watching, they looked like a couple seeking some privacy to reconnect after a frightening event.

“That’s better,” she sighed. She leaned back against the building wall and closed her eyes. The tinkling of broken glass being cleared sounded in the distance.

He studied her profile, admiring the long, elegant neck revealed by her swept-up hair. The glasses distracted from but didn’t hide her beautiful cheekbones and long eyelashes.

“I should be asking if _you’re_ okay,” he said. “You took a lot of those blasts. Is this a typical party here? ‘Cause I have to say that this planet is maybe not as boring as I thought.”

She opened her eyes to see him smirking at her. “I wouldn’t say typical ... exactly,” she answered. “But my life doesn’t have a whole lot of typical,” she said, dropping her eyes from his. “Or all that many parties.”

“Well, you are a girl from Krypton, after all,” he teased.

“Shhh!” She looked up at him with exasperation on her face and and her index finger against her lips.

“Oh, yeah. Right. Sorry.” 

He looked away from her and was brought up short by the sight of a slim, bright crescent low in the sky. “What is _that_?”

“Oh… you haven’t been outside much here, have you? That’s this planet’s only natural satellite. They call it ‘the Moon’.”

“That’s original,” he snarked. “It’s so bright, though.”

_Like your smile_.

“It actually has quite a low albedo,” she explained. “But compared to most planets’ moons, it’s big and close-in. Earth scientists think the Moon might be responsible for stabilizing the planet’s axial tilt and its climate.”

“Well, it’s certainly a lot more impressive than Daxam’s moons,” he replied. As the words left his mouth, his stomach clenched. _Were Daxam’s moons even still there?_

“It’s important for biology here too; there are some species whose migration is tied to the lunar cycle, and the oceans here are big, so there are tidal effects, and...” Kara continued to talk as she stared up at the Moon. Mon-El wasn’t really listening; he was content to let her chatter on while he took in the sight of her. Daxam had had a lot of beautiful people, but there was just _something_ about this Kryptonian...

“... and so in some Earth cultures, it’s associated with romance,” she finished. She turned to look at him and he looked up at the Moon again, so she wouldn’t catch him staring. “Mon-El, did you hear a word I said?”

Adopting his best charming smile, he turned to her and quickly replied, “Sure I did. But I don’t _know_ all the words yet—like, what’s ‘romance’?”

She blushed and dropped her eyes. “The closest word is probably ‘mating’. But it’s hard to explain. Things are different here. It’s not exactly the same thing as mating on Krypton.”

_Or Daxam_ , he guessed, but wisely didn’t say aloud. He let his gaze slide over her face again. A few tendrils of hair were curling across her rosy cheek. He thought about reaching out and brushing them back, telling her she was beautiful again. 

She raised her face to his and quickly changed the subject. “Were you ... were you just letting me talk so you could stay out past your DEO curfew?”

He chuckled aloud. “And if I was?” he grinned.

“You!” Her tone of voice was annoyed, but her smile was happy.

“Me what?” he shot back.

“Come on, I’ll fly you back to the DEO.” She pushed herself off the wall and started to walk away, presumably to change back into her Supergirl suit. He touched her shoulder.

“Wait! Do you hear that?”

“I hear a lot of things. Super-hearing, remember?”

He said nothing, just hummed along with the music that the clean-up crew had put on while they worked. He held out his hand. “Finish the dance?”

She smiled that beautiful smile and let him pull her into his arms.

**Author's Note:**

> Waxing crescent is the moon phase right after new moon - when the moon first becomes visible.


End file.
